Hoot Hoot
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: "Tidak adil." Akaashi berujar ketika disadarinya ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan meski tanpa ia lihat, sudah jelas itu adalah kekasih kesayangannya. "Benar-benar tidak adil, Kotaro-san."


"Sayang?"

Akaashi Keiji tak mengacuhkan panggilan itu. Ia tetap terpekur, tenggelam di dalam bacaannya. Nyaman dengan apa yang dikisahkan bukunya sembari bersandaran di punggung empuk sofa yang nyaris menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kakinya tertekuk dan lututnya menjadi penyangga bukunya. Mata hijaunya hanya bergerak mengikuti jalur kata-kata dituliskan.

"Sayang."

Kali ini si hitam hanya berdehem sekali dengan tak menoleh pada si perak yang kini kepalanya muncul dari pintu kamar. Bibir Bokuto mengerut ke bawah, raut wajahnya cemberut. "Keiji sayang?"

"Kenapa, Kotaro- _san_?" Untuk sekali itu Akaashi menurunkan bukunya dan mendongak, menatap si perak.

"Aku lapar."

"Kita baru selesai makan malam setengah jam tadi. Kau lapar lagi?"

"Aku ingin makan lagi."

Mata hijau Akaashi mendelik bosan dan ia kembali pada bukunya. Kali ini kakinya ia rentangkan dan telapaknya menapak meja di depan, "Kalau begitu masak sendiri saja. Aku lelah."

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. _Deadline_ -nya sebentar lagi." Kali ini suara itu terdengar makin merengek di telinga Akaashi. Namun delapan tahun hidup satu atap dengan si perak sudah membuat Akaashi terbiasa dan kebal dengan berbagai rajukan kekasihnya itu.

"Memasak sebentar tidak akan membuat kau langsung menemu _deadline_." Akaashi berujar santai, tanpa menoleh pada Bokuto, "Panaskan saja sisa makan malam tadi. Masih ada kare. Kau bisa memanaskannya sendiri di _microwave_ , bukan?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki nafsu makan yang besar, jadi jika Akaashi memasak, dia tak pernah memasak dengan porsi untuk dua orang normal, tapi dengan porsi untuk satu keluarga besar. Dan Bokuto serta Akaashi selalu bisa menghabiskannya.

Namun jika Bokuto sedang dikejar _deadline_ , sering kali ia hanya makan sedikit, meskipun kembali kelaparan tak lama kemudian. Seperti malam ini. Itu yang membuat Akaashi tak menghabiskan sisa makan malam mereka tadi dan menyimpan sisanya di kulkas, tahu Bokuto akan merajuk kelaparan lagi padanya.

Desahan Bokuto panjang dan terpaksa. Didengar Akaashi langkah kekasihnya itu yang ditapakkannya keras-keras di lantai, persis sama seperti bocah delapan tahun yang terpaksa disuruh ibunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak disukainya. Meskipun Bokuto umurnya sudah nyaris tiga puluh tahun, kelakuannya tak ubahnya seperti anak tetangga sebelah.

Tak diperhatikan si hitam bagaimana Bokuto menghangatkan masakannya. Ia hanya mengamati dari suara yang terdengar. Mendengarkan bagaimana pintu kulkas ditutup dengan sedikit lebih keras, tombol _microwave_ yang dipencet kuat-kuat, dan langkahnya yang kembali nyaring pergi dari dapur dan menghampirinya.

"Keiji."

Akaashi kembali berdehem pelan. Tubuh Bokuto dijatuhkannya di punggung sofa tempat Akaashi bersandaran, tangan si perak merangkul si hitam dengan penuh sayang dan dipeluknya leher kekasihnya itu sembari diciuminya lembut. Katanya meskipun dengan suara mirip rajukan yang sama setiap kali dia cemberut pada Akaashi, "Keiji, aku cinta kamu."

Si hitam sudah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan ia tetap terdiam sambil menatap bukunya meski tak ada satu kata pun yang masuk ke pikirannya. Badan Bokuto berbau tinta dan ujung tangan kanannya menghitam dengan sedikit bekas tulisan di lengan baju panjangnya.

"Itu novel terbaruku?"

Lagi-lagi Akaashi menjawab dengan berdehem. "Tokoh utamanya benar-benar mirip sepertimu. Tidak biasanya kau menuliskan tokoh yang berdasarkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kebetulan saja." Bokuto kembali mencium pipi Akaashi sebelum lima detik kemudian dilepasnya rangkulan dan ia berdiri tegak lagi. "Aku mau buang air besar, Keiji. Itu aku memanaskannya hanya tiga menit. Tolonglah ambil dan keluarkan dari _microwave_ , ya? Biar langsung aku makan nanti. Tolong ya, sayang."

Bahkan tanpa repot-repot mendengarkan jawaban si hitam, Bokuto sudah berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi. Suara bantingan pintunya membuat Akaashi terheran-heran, apa sebegitu tiba-tibanyakah sehingga harus dengan buru-buru begitu?

Yang terheran-heran itu memegangi pipi dan lehernya sendiri yang habis diciumi Bokuto tadi. Wajahnya kini memerah karena ia tak lagi menahan ekspresinya dan sebuah cengiran tipis bahagia merayap di wajahnya. Delapan tahun menjadi kekasih Bokuto Kotaro tidak membuat Akaashi terbiasa dengan segala tingkah manis si jabrik perak itu kepadanya. Buku yang ia pegangi ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah semunya sendiri dan ia mengumpat di dalam hati, ' _Sialan, aku jatuh cinta lagi._ '

Bunyi mesin _microwave_ terhenti dan diakhiri dengan denting pelan yang bisa didengar Akaashi. Mengakhiri laku malu-malunya, pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri dan meletakkan bukunya ke meja, berjalan malas ke arah dapur yang tak sampai dua meter dari tempat sofanya berada dan membuka tutupnya.

Alih-alih piring berisi kare, sebuah cawan putih yang tak dikenalinya ada di sana. Cangkir itu dirajah dengan sebuah kaligrafi indah bercat warna hitam dan hijau yang tak biasa. Penasarannya timbul ketika ia bisa menangkap tulisan yang terbaca di salah satu sisinya. Karakter kanji itu adalah namanya, Akaashi Keiji.

' _Akaashi Keiji_ ' adalah tulisan yang ada di bagian kanannya, terus tertulis ke arah kiri adalah, _'—maukah kau menikah denganku?_ '

Si hitam itu membeku. Dan tiga detik barulah disadarinya bahwa cangkir itu hanya diisi oleh air putih yang hanya terisi setengah. Ketika dilihat dalamnya, ada kaligrafi lagi di dasarnya. Kini dalam bahasa Inggris, ' _You are hot, just like this water. That's why I always feeling hoot hoot if I saw you._ '

Dan sebuah cincin di dalamnya. Tenggelam di dasar cangkir. Permatanya nampak berkilau hijau kebiruan, entah batu jenis apa. Buru-buru Akaashi meletakkan cangkir itu ke bar dapur sementara ia sendiri terjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Jauh lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. Memicu air matanya sendiri untuk berebutan keluar dari pelupuknya. Jeritannya pelan karena kembang api di dadanya meletup-letup membentuk bunga-bunga yang sarinya kemudian berhamburan kemana-mana. Mengundang kupu-kupu untuk berterbangan ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengikuti aliran darah yang berlajuan keluar masuk jantungnya yang kini terasa menjadi bertambah banyak.

"Tidak adil." Akaashi berujar ketika disadarinya ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan meski tanpa ia lihat, sudah jelas itu adalah kekasih kesayangannya. "Benar-benar tidak adil, Kotaro- _san_."

Cangkir di bar dapur itu di ambil Bokuto dan air panasnya ia buang sementara cincinnya ia dinginkan di bawah keran air dingin. Akaashi masih menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah sana ketika Bokuto menarik tubuh itu dan dengan senyuman bodohnya kembali mengujarkan apa yang terajah di cawannya, "Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Wajah jelita itu dilihat Bokuto bersimbah air mata. Memerah sementara mata hijaunya menyipit, nyaris tertutup, dan tak berhenti menangis. Bibir bawahnya digigit Akaashi kuat-kuat, hidungnya kembang kempis dengan jenaka. Si hitam mengangguk pelan dan ia meraung kecil sambil memeluk Bokuto.

Yah, Bokuto Kotaro memang benar-benar tidak adil. Tidak adil karena terkadang tingkahnya tak bisa Akaashi tebak meskipun sudah delapan tahun mereka hidup bersama. Benar-benar seperti bocah kecil.

 **-end**

 **Disclaimer** : Anime-manga Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate _sensei_. Adapun saya tak ada sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman dua tokoh ganteng dan ayu jelita tiada tandingannya untuk dijodohkan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Adapun kita sebagai pengikut setia fandom Haikyuu, seminimalnya belilah komik yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu. Seminimalnya, loh, dan jika sudah tersedia di kotamu, loh. Karena itu untuk mendukung kerja Haruichi _sensei_. Bukannya sok elit, tapi Cuma mau ngajakin agar kita, sebagai penghuni fandom yang baik, menghargai karya yang kita sayangi ini. Baca dan nulis fanfiksinya doang gak bakalan pengaruh apa-apa sama nasi yang disajikan di atas meja Haruichi _sensei_ yang sudah kerja keras untuk menghadirkan kesayangan kita ini. :')

 **A/N** : Akhirnya bisa bikin yang rada ringan dikit lah. Diriku keliatan banget ya pilih kasihnya? Sama DaiSuga nulisnya tragedi melulu, sama BokuAka nulis yang indah-indah, ena-ena melulu /plak /dibombardirbolavoli

Tapi DaiSuga emang saking manisnya jadi bikin si saya mau makin menyiksa mereka. Ditambah jadi DaiSugaSho malah menjadi-jadi /plak


End file.
